Broken
by yourlastregret
Summary: Severus Snape travels twenty years into the future. He meets a beautiful girl, Hermione Granger. However, there are two others who are after her. Who will she choose? The one who loves her, or the one who just wants her body?  AU, OOC a bit Rated T
1. They meet

**Well here goes my second Harry Potter fic. I warn you now, it is A Hermione Granger/ Young Severus Snape one. **

**It is rated T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

A seventeen-year-old boy sat alone in a compartment, staring out the window. He had dark hair that hung just above his shoulders and covered his even darker, mysterious eyes. The year was 1987.

He watched the countryside pass by. His thoughts plunged deeper and took him with them. This was to be the last time that he took this train to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After this, he would be on his own. Not that he wasn't already.

He had been on his own for as long as he could remember.

The reality of it all made him realize how alone he was.

He was so deep in his thoughts; he didn't hear the hooded figure approach his compartment. He heard a soft laugh come from the door. He spun around quickly, but before he could even comprehend what was happening, a strong force accompanied by a blinding light knocked him to the ground.

The blow rendered him unconscious.

He awoke later with three people standing over him. He hadn't opened his eyes yet; he only listened to their voices.

"Do you think he is okay?" A girl voice asked.

"I'm not sure. I wonder who he is," a male voice asked.

The girl gasped softly as the boy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Wh... Where am I?" He asked.

"The Hogwarts Express." A red haired boy told him.

"Do you know who you are?" A beautiful brown haired girl asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you know what year it is?" Hermione felt silly asking all of these questions, but it was necessary.

"Of course. It is September 1st, 1987." Hermione's eyes widened.

"I hate to burst your crazy little bubble mate, but it is 2007." This earned Ron Weasley a death glare from Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other with the same look. _' He's mad." _

"I think we need to see Dumbledore," Hermione said, worry dripping from her voice.

The boy sitting in front of them had stopped listening. Panic set in his stomach. Shock wouldn't let him move from his spot.

He, Severus Snape, had gone forward in time.

**Sorry for the shortness. I will post another chapter to semi-make up for it!!**

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. A New Name

**Second Chapter WOOOOOOOO. So here it is. Tell me if you like it or hate it. **

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot.**

Dumbledore had been waiting for his arrival ever since he learned about it, twenty years ago.

He sat at his desk playing with his beard, contemplating how many outcomes there would be for this.

This is how he was when a knock sounded through his office.

"Come in Professor Snape." Dumbledore had called for him to discuss the current situation.

"With all do respect Headmaster, that really is abnormal." Snape said, waling across the gigantic room and taking a seat opposite the old man.

"Professor, is anything we really do normal?" Dumbledore said over his half moon glasses.

Snape shifted his weight. "So I assume that we are here to discuss...him, or rather, me?"

"Yes Professor. You remember you time here I presume?" he asked.

"Vividly," said Snape bitterly. He could no longer look at the old man and his annoyingly twinkling eyes. He didn't want to remember any of this. He was hurt more that he would care to explain, even to himself.

"Severus, I regret to ask, but for the well-being of other and yourself, I must request that you take a leave of absence. It will make things less complicated. I have already called for young Mister Snape and he is on his way. You will still have a place at Hogwarts when you return.

Snape knew that it was best for everyone...and himself. He didn't think that he would survive going through that again, even if he was just observing on the sidelines.

"You do not need to ask twice. I will leave." Snape began to stand when Dumbledore stopped him.

"One more question. When does he leave?"

"June 1st, 2008. Right after the funeral." The last bit was in a whisper, one that he hoped Dumbledore didn't hear. He showed no signs of hearing it, so Snape turned and left the office.

When Snape reached the gargoyle outside of the office, he let out the breath he'd been holding. He didn't even know that he hadn't been breathing. The memories of twenty years ago rushed back to him. His time here was ...amazing, difficult, and lonely...until he found her. He knew that he couldn't stop what was bound to happen here, and he didn't know if he wanted to.

So with one final look down the corridor, he left Hogwarts.

000000000000

A seventeen-year-old Severus Snape ran down the hallways of Hogwarts, on his way to the headmaster's office.

He reached the stone statues. Before he could try to guess a password, they hopped out of the way. Severus got to the doors and knocked. He heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door.

Twenty years hadn't changed the old man one bit. He was till the twinkling, all knowing, wizard that Severus knew.

"Ah, young Mister Snape. How nice to see you. I am fully aware of you reason for being here, to let's settle you in shall we?" Dumbledore said.

"Professor, that is fine but I have a few questions for you." Severus said, trying to keep his cool. It would be rather embarrassing to lose it in front of the Headmaster. "If you don't realize, I was just thrown twenty years into the bloody future and I am really confused about all of this so – oh stop bloody TWINKLING will you!"

Dumbledore smiled at his frustration. The change in the two men was incredible. The next twenty years was going to do so much to this innocent boy. He would go from a lone young man with a kind soul, to a malicious middle-aged man.

"Calm down now Severus. I understand everything that you are going through. Sit down and I will explain. Lemon drop?" he offered.

Severus just shook his head and waited for the old man to speak.

"Now, you have been sent forward in time by a Death Eater. He wanted you out of the way. We don't know why, but just after he sent you, he was captured and sent to Azkaban,. He never told anyone how to get you back. That is something you must figure out on your own. Whatever plans that the man had and his reason for dong this was never carried out. He commit suicide in prison. Everyone in the past thinks that you are attending your last year at a special potion academy in France. When you return, that is what you will tell them.

"As for right now, you cannot tell anyone who you are. We must figure out a story for you."

Severus sat listening to the man. He was dumbfounded by the new information. Then he remembered the tree people on the train. When he had heard that it was 2007, he ran from the compartment in search of a teacher.

He never found one, but when he got off the train, Hagrid told him to go strait to Dumbledore.

"Sir, I let it slip to three students that I thought it was 1987. I don't think they thought anything else of it, besides thinking I was crazy." Severus admitted.

"I am not shaken by this and you shouldn't be either. Who may I ask did you tell?"

"I didn't catch their names, but one had red hair and freckles, the other had black hair and glasses with an unusual scar on his forehead, and the girl had brown eyes and brown hair."

Dumbledore had to do his best not to laugh. Of all the students, he could have guessed it to be them.

"Again, don't worry. They are very trustworthy. You are connected to them, as you will soon find out. Now, for your name, I was thinking that you could keep it. Just shorten it. Call yourself Sev. Do not tell them your last name. Say... It is Lewis. Does that sound sufficient?" Severus, or Sev, nodded and accepted it. "Have you heard of Chateau Cedrin in Ireland? Yes? You are going to say that you are a transfer student from there.

"I assume that you are very exhausted so I will let you get some rest in your dorm. You are still in Slytherin. School materials and all of the money you will need has been taken out of your account. If you need more, you know whom to owl. The password to your dorm is _spada. _Goodnight Mister Lewis."

Sev took the not-so-subtle request to leave, and did so. He went in search of his old-or new common room and some much-needed sleep, completely forgetting about dinner.

**See! It is a little longer than the other one! Well I promise they will get longer as I go. **

**Tell me what you like or don't like. Give me ideas!**

**Love? Hate? Like as a friend?**


End file.
